


Postscript

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: Namaste, My Love [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Hannibal is a resident, Hannibal is too pure for this AU world, Hannibal's emails, Hannigram Yoga AU, Lady Murasaki's emails, M/M, Will is a grad student, Will is adorable, hannigram AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into the emails Hannibal wrote to Lady Murasaki, telling him all about his new relationship with someone named Will.   From the "Namaste, My Love" Hannigram AU, where Hannibal Lecter is a young resident at Johns Hopkins and Will Graham is a grad student at GW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postscript

**TO** : ladymlecter@courrier.fr.com  
**FROM** : hlectermd@jhu.edu  
**SUBJECT** : Interesting

Dear Auntie,

Thank you for the card you sent the other day, along with the lovely Hermès sweater. There was no need, but once again I am touched by your thoughtfulness and thankful for your good taste. Your new stationery is striking. Did you order it at Calligrane? It is a lovely linen, and it reminds me that I should order new stationery as well.

Do you recall how I said that I was going to stop teaching at the yoga studio? Well, I had one more favor called in by one of the teachers. I was going to decline, but something told me to move forward. I am certainly glad I did.

I met someone! He was in the yoga class I was teaching. I know, I shouldn’t date a “student” but technically I was a substitute and was planning on quitting permanently so… I know, rationalization is not my forte. Or is it?

After class, we went out for breakfast and spent the entire day together. We talked and talked and got along right away. He’s a police officer (Yes, I know!) but he is not your typical officer with bravado and coarseness. There is an underlying shyness and awkwardness that I found very endearing. We immediately fit perfectly together, without really trying. He is very sweet. 

I am seeing him again this evening. Who knows what will happen? I am certainly excited to find out.

HL

P.S. I will keep you abreast.

 

**+++**

 

 **TO** : ladymlecter@courrier.fr.com  
**FROM** : hlectermd@jhu.edu  
**SUBJECT** : Will

Dear Auntie,

I have a small break at the moment, so I decided to actually walk outside (I know! You keep telling me to go outside more during my workday and I am doing just that.) I am sitting under a large oak tree as I type this. The eastern wind is making the leaves sway gently and if I close my eyes, it almost feels as though I am sitting in our veranda in Paris. Unfortunately, the cafeteria coffee tells me otherwise. 

I wanted to tell you a bit more about the person I am seeing. I suppose that we are now “seeing” each other. What a ridiculous way to describe it, isn’t it? I see everyone whenever I open my eyes, but regardless Will and I are now seeing each other.

So yes, his name is Will. As I mentioned before, he is a police officer but he would like to go back to school to get his graduate degree in forensic science. He is quite intelligent, but very modest about his talents. He has a quick mind that is able to make leaps that most do not, or simply cannot. He feels things deeply. I don’t think I’ve ever known a person to be as empathetic as he is. He has the ability to put himself in other people’s proverbial shoes, and can understand and feel what they are going through. Is this what draws me to him? I’m not sure, but it certainly helps. That, and also that he is so very handsome. I am hoping that he will apply to graduate school, as he has been hurt in the line of duty before (stabbed in fact) and I would hate for anything to happen to him again. Academia is a much safer environment. It's where he belongs.

I surreptitiously took this photo of him the other evening when we went to an art opening (my choice of outing) and there was a rooftop garden. The sight of the light of dusk upon him made my heart flutter. I felt silly, really -- but what is wrong with a little silliness now and then?

HL

P.S. He speaks French! (Somewhat) _Mon prince charmant_.

 

**+++**

 

 **TO** : ladymlecter@courrier.fr.com  
**FROM** : hlectermd@jhu.edu  
**SUBJECT** : Declarations

Dear Auntie,

I tried the chawanmushi recipe you sent me the other day. I was worried about the consistency of the custard, but in the end it turned out very well. Hoorah for a successful water bath. I will make this dish for you the next time we meet, and you can tell me whether or not I deserve my self-accolades.

I know that you are probably unimpressed that all of my emails immediately turn to conversations about Will, but I feel that you should know that I believe this to be getting quite serious. I know it has only been a handful of weeks, but...we have already told each other that we love one another. It was very sweet. He was the one to say it first. And -- don’t hold this against him -- it was by accident.

I had spent the night at his place and was cajoling him into getting some coffee from the shop down the street early in the morning. He got up (and note to myself, I should buy him a French press for his apartment) and he said, “Fine, I’ll get you some coffee but only because I love you.” The look of abject horror on his face was almost too precious. He thought he would frighten me off with his “too soon” declaration. I knew that I had already been feeling love for him but was afraid that I would scare him off. He nervously tried to backpedal but then I told I loved him too. Could it be too soon if we both felt it? No! So, we are in love. 

It’s such a wonderful feeling, too, Auntie. Had I ever been in love before? It has never felt like this -- like nakama but more so... We both feel as though we’ve known each other for eons. In typical cliched fashion, we finish each other’s sentences, instantly get each other’s jokes. He has some childhood sadness that I can see and he has alluded to, and for me that also signifies a certain kinship. I have told him a bit about my past. He doesn’t pry, he doesn’t look at me with pity. I appreciate that more than he will ever know.

I’ve also convinced him to apply to GW’s forensic science program. I have no doubt he will get in. He is brilliant and I want him to do what he dreams, what makes him happy. I want to support him in all of that. 

Well, my break is over. Once again, the doctor is on call. 

Au revoir,

HL

 

P.S. I am ridiculous, aren’t I? But I don’t care. 

 

**+++**

 

 **TO** : ladymlecter@courrier.fr.com  
**FROM** : hlectermd@jhu.edu  
**SUBJECT** : News!

Dear Auntie,

There is much news to share. First, I received high praise for my article on Acute Myocardial Infarction Using High-sensitivity Cardiac Troponins, which the head of my department thinks I should submit to the AMA. Very exciting!

Next...Will and I have decided to move in together. I hope you will trust that I made this decision after considering all the factors. With both of our busy schedules we were hardly seeing each other. It was my idea, as I would rather spend time being busy and apart while living together, than being busy and apart living in separate households. Does that make sense? I promise you in my head it makes complete sense.

So, this further solidifies my feelings for him (as you know, I’ve never had a roommate, although I would consider him more to be a life partner than something as banal as a roommate) and as you can see, this is getting to be quite serious. Shall I even dare to say I think he is The One? I hope you are not laughing at me -- with me will be brilliant. At me, not so much. 

He’ll be officially moving in at the end of the month. We are both perfectly, incandescently, brilliantly happy. I hope to be so happy, that we will become one of those obnoxious couples that everyone else heavily rolls their eyes at. _MDR!_ But I won’t care. Really.

HL

 

P.S. I cannot wait for you to meet him. I hope it to be soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon prince charmant = My prince charming ;-)
> 
> Chawanmushi is an egg custard dish found in Japan.
> 
> MDR = Mort de rire, or Dying of Laughter. The French equivalent of LOL because Hannibal is adorkable.
> 
> Come say hi and visit me [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).


End file.
